Reckless Abandon
by xAxelx
Summary: Karkat and John live together in the sunny little neighborhood of Angel's Terrace. But the inhabitants attitude towards their relationship does not bide well. Can Karkat and John's relationship withstand other people's uneducated hatred, or will they simply fall apart? A bit of a Sadstuck. TW for violence and homophobia in non-main characters.
1. Chapter 1

Reckless Abandon JohnKar Fic for Senpai's Christmas Modern humanstuck AU

Karkat sat in the old rusty lawnchair that litered the front lawn, obscurely tacky against the lush green grass. He sighed as he stared up at the clouds as they drifted past. For a moment he wondered where John might be. BUt he decided it didn't matter. He was most likely inside watching idiotic movies or playing his loud video games. Karkat Vantas was not a man who enjoyed either.

But in the instant it took Karkat to think about John, he was already there, easing himself into the lawnchair next to Karkat. John smiled and handed Karkat a cold glass of lemonade, the condensation running in beads down the glass. Karkat took the glass carefully and sipped it, watching as the neighbors kept busy with their lawns or gardens. With a soft smile, Karkat felt Johns fingers slip inbetween his own. He squeezed his boyfriend's hand gently and leaned his head back against the cool plastic of the chair.

John sighed, enjoying the touch of Karkat's hand in his own. But something was wrong with this picture. He could feel someone's hot and hateful stare burn into his face. Opening his eyes, Karkat stared around. And there, across the street as she tended to her garden, was Mrs. Cross. She was generally a nicer woman, about middle aged. She still looked young, but the glare of disgust and shock her face held gave it the opposite effect. Arching an eyebrow, Karkat stared back, daring her to say something. But she simply rolled her eyes and went back to work.

There was a worried feeling in the pit of Karkat's stomach, causing him to stand up. "C'mon, John. Le's go inside." he said, helping John up. He guided John to the door by the hand he still held. With one last suspicious glance at Mrs. Cross, he closed the door behind him and shut the world out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The note had angered Karkat initially. But as he reread it, it struck fear into his chest.

"Hello neighbors.  
I saw you were holding hands yesterday while I was gardening. I don't know what your problem is, but we won't put up with it around here. What if someone's children saw you? It's absolutely disgusting! I hope you two are quite ashamed!  
Keep yourselves in line. We don't put up with fags around here.  
-Tabitha Cross"

Karkat shivered and peeked out the front window. The sun had already slipped below the horizon and the streetlights flickered faintly across the dark pavement. The streets were void of life.

"Hey." John murmured, wrapping his arms around Karkat's waist. He leaned down and kissed Karkat's raven hair. Spotting the note, John shifted so he stood beside Karkat, his arm draped lightly around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"What's that?" He asked, reaching out to grab the note. Karkat held the note away from John, crumpling it in his fist and shoving it into his back pocket. "It's nothing important." Karkat sighed, biting his lip slightly. "Now, you can't trick me that easily. C'mon, Karkles. Tell me what's wrong."

"Don't call me that for starters." growled Karkat, no actual anger behind his glare. Taking a deep breath, he drew the note from his pocket. He held the note out to John.

"I think it might be a threat." John said cautiously. "I hate to admit it, and I really shouldn't, but it actually kind of scares me" Karkat whispered.

"Hey, don't be worried, okay? It's just some old lady who doesn't understand us." John hummed, stroking Karkat's hair gently. With a frown, Karkat leaned against John's chest. "Yeah, I guess." he said with a nod of finality.

"Come on, let's go to bed." John murmured, leading Karkat to their bedroom by the hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Since I have failed to mention this in any earlier chapters, I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK OR ANY HOMESTUCK-RELATED CHARACTERS. I am solely in charge of the plot and non-Homestuck characters. Anything more than that belongs to someone else. This is the only time I will write this, as it is a waste of space and time to repeat it on every chapter.

"And you're absolutely sure that you saw it?" Nancey asked, leaning across the table to stare at Mrs. Cross. "Oh, one-hundred and ten percent! They held hands! You should have seen the look the one with glasses gave the short one!" she huffed, brushing the whisps of grey-blonde hair out of her face. "We're just lucky no children were around to see them!" Nancey exclaimed, pressing her hand into her husband's. He grunted quietly with concurrance.

"My goodness, if we don't warn the rest of our neighbors, who knows what might happen!" Mrs. Cross said, waving her hands in the air for emphasis. "Oh, I know! I hear terrible rumors about people like them! I wouldn't wish that upon any of my neighbors." Nancey said, tapping her husband's shoulder roughly. "Oh, honey! You have to tell the boys down at the country club! What if one of them were to be victimized by those... those gays!" Nancey shrieked, brown eyes wide. "You're right. We have to do something about this before someone gets hurt." he replied, scowling into his cup of coffee.

"Milk, eggs, butter, crisps, and yogert. Milk, eggs, butter, crisps, and yogert." Karkat repeated quietly to himself. He walked down the isle of the little grocery store in search of the items on the list, the metal shopping cart handle cold in his hands. He collected the items as quickly as he could, the weird stares he kept getting from the other shoppers putting him on edge. There was something wrong with it, something bitter and malicious underneath their tense smiles that didn't reach their eyes. He knew they were all fakers, but what they were hiding was something he couldn't figure out.

"Hey. Karkat, right?" said a man as he walked up behind Karkat, picking up an apple from the fruit bin. "Yeah. What's it to you?" Karkat grumbled, arching an eyebrow and trying (And actually failing) to give the man a small smile.

"I just thought I might have something you'd like to see." the man replied. "And what brought you to the conclusion that I actually want to see?" Karkat asked, setting the last of his items into the basket. "I dunno." the clerk said dumbly, shrugging and tossing the apple back into the bin. "Why don't you just give it a chance?" he prompted, giving Karkat a heavy stare.

Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but make it quick. I'm expected home soon." he caved, setting his groceries in the trunk of the car on his way out the door. The clerk smiled, leading Karkat to the corner of the store, pointing into the darker alleyway. "It's just right back here." he said, guiding Karkat back to the very back corner.

"Good job, Josh." said a deep, heavy voice. "Who's there?" Karkat shouted, slowly backing towards the wall. "Hello, Karkat. I'm afraid me and my boys never really got a good chance to meet you." the mystery mad said, the clerk walking out of the alley when he was pushed out of the way.

"My name's Jefferson Mcfarley. My friends call me Jeff." The man said, reaching into his jacket for a cigarrette, lighting it as he spoke.

"My wife's Allison Mcfarley, the president of our neighborhood Community Club."

He reached into his jacket again. The firt few droplets of rain begin to fall.

"We hear some pretty interesting things in the club meetings."

A few more men appeared from the shadows. Four, maybe five? The rain's pretty heavy by now.

"Some things are not so good. And we'd like to know if the things we've heard about you are true."

He pulls out a knife. You can barely see in the dim light.

"Wait! What's going on here?" Karkat questioned, his heart pounding in his ears. "Oh, we're just gonna have a litle fun is all."

His stomach churned with worry and his mind raced with thoughts. What were they going to do to him? Were they going to kill him? What about John? Was John okay?

"Yoo-hoo, princess. Eyes on me." Jefferson growled, dragging the blunt edge of the knife against Karkat's chin. Karkat swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a deep breath to still his heart. "Well, Karkat... what we wanna know is," Jefferson turned the knife and pressed the tip into Karkat's cheek, a droplet of crimpson blood beading up.

"Are you really a fag?"

Jefferson grinned wickedly, pulling the knife away from Karkat's cheek. "W-...what?" Karkat stammered, pressing his body against the wall as hard as he could. He wished he could just melt into the wall, fall all the way through it and to the other side, where he could run away.

"I said," Jefferson backed away slightly, letting his friends step up to surround Karkat.

"Are. You. A. Fag?" He punctuated every word, serrated and dripping like poison from his mouth. He stared at Karkat, his eyes full of such hatred and malice. Karkat knew he would not walk away from this unscathed. He might not even walk away.

"Answer me!" Jefferson screamed, punching Karkat as hard as he could, fist digging into his gut. Karkat coughed and sputtered, choking on the very air he needed to breathe. "N-no" he managed to stammer after a monent, straightening back up against the wall.

"That's funny. Because my wife and all her litle lady friends say otherwise." Jefferson murmured. "Are you calling my wife a liar?" His voice grew louder again, more steel to the words he said. Karkat didn't answer, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his breath, waiting the next hit. "Go ahead." He growled, backing away. His friends stepped foreward in his place.

The first hit was a hard one, connecting with Karkat's jaw and snapping his face to the side roughly. The second was another punch to the gut, only inches from where Jefferson's had hit. Karkat groaned, tasting blood in his mouth. He'd bitten into his lip pretty badly, enough to let blood run down his chin and get washed away by the rain.

Karkat stopped counting hits after the third, falling to the ground where he was kicked in the back, the stomach, the head. But the hits didn't stop until Jefferson shouted out "Enough!"

"I hope you have enough sense to get the fuck out of here, faggot."

They left Karkat laying in a puddle in the alleyway, only enough strength left in him to spit out the blood that had collected in his mouth. His nose and lip were bleeding, mixing with the rainwater on the asphault below.

Karkat sobbed, tears streaming down his face. His body shook, his clothes soaked and the the air cold. "John..." he sobbed, checking for his phone with shaking hands. He dialed his boyfriend's number, dragging himself into a sitting position against the same wall he had been trapped against.

"John... p-please... can you come get me?" he cried as he heard the pick-up click. "Karkat? Kartkat what's wrong?" John asked, hearing the pain in his boyfriend's voice. "C-... come get me... please. I'm in the alleyway by the store." he continued, ignoring John's question.

"Okay, baby, I'm getting in the car right now. The store's right down the road. I'll be right there, okay?" John comforted. "Please s-stay on the phone... need to hear your voice." Karkat whispered, his mind on the fringe of conciousness. "Okay, I'm pulling into the lot right now. You're in the allwayway?" John asked, glancing around worriedly. "uh-huh."

John hung up the phone when he spotted Karkat. His body lay crumpled against the wall, slumped in on itself. He was absolutely soaked by the rain and... blood?

"Shh-shh-shh, I'm here, baby. I'm here." John hummed comfortingly, cradling Karkat's body in his arms. Karkat nestled his head into the crook of John's neck as he was lifted from the ground and carried to the car.

"I love you, John." Karkat mumbled with a sniffle as John got into the driver's seat.

"I love you too, Karkat. Always and forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Karkat was terrified after the incedent. He wouldn't leave the house alone; he couldn't sleep well at night. Every time John left for work, Karkat would make sure every door was bolted shut, window securely locked, and the alarm system on. When John was gone for any length of time longer than what Karkat thought it should take he worried himself sick.

John was worried about Karkat as well. When he left the house, he called to check up on Karkat often. He would stop by during lunch to make sure everything was okay. When he knew something would take a while, he would ask Karkat to come with him.

The attack Karkat had suffered had shaken them both considerably, but the visible effects were begining to wear off. Karkat's split lip was closing and his bruises turning yellow and dissappearing altogether. And as time went on, their worries faded all the same.

No more attacks had been made and it appeared as if none would be made any time soon. Karkat and John let themselves relax, enjoying the peace in Angel's Terrace once again.

"Karkat?" John asked quietly, leaning over the back of the couch to look into his boyfriend's eyes. "What is it?" Karkat hummed, pausing the movie he had been watching. "Well, I have to run some errands for a very high end client today and I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind tagging along." He said, wrapping him arms around Karkat's shoulders and kissing the top of his head. "I'll take you to dinner too, if you'd like." he continued, tracing his thumbs across Karkat's arms. "Sure, whatever." He said, standing and allowing John to escort him to the car.

Errand 1

John had special ordered flowers from a flourist, the bouquet of red roses and babies breath costing them fifty dollars. John insisted it was very worth it, as he knew the client liked roses. He wanted him or her to have the best money could buy. Karkat had to admit that the flowers were beautiful, not a single flaw in petals or color. The stems had been freed of thorns and were wrapped in white tool that matched the babies breath.

Karkat admitted quietly that he liked them and John smiled and nodded.

Errand 2

John led Karkat to the jewelers next. He walked to the back where they kept the necklaces. When asked why they were there, John explained that the client had broken their favorite necklace and he wanted to pick up the replacement. But John snuck off quietly when Karkat was looking through the matching bracelets. Karkat was a bit worried but John was right back in a moment, paying the clerk for the necklace and leaving.

Errand 3

When they arrived at the tailors, John asked Karkat to stay in the car. He promised it would only take a moment, kissed Karkat quickly on the lips, then entered the store. It took a few minutes, but soon John walked back out carrying two black clothes bags. Karkat couldn't see inside them, but he knew they must contain something nice.

They pulled up in their driveway later, John rushing inside and up the stairs, carrying the things he had just bought. "Hey, Karkat? Why don't you come change. The place I've made reservations for is pretty fancy." he shouted from the top of the staircase, rushing into the room again to get dressed.

When Karkat saw the suit John had layed out for him, he stopped dead in his tracks. He knew this suit. It looked just like the one he had worn to prom back in highschool. It had the same gray, sleek blazer, the same ridiculously red tie. And it even has the same emblem stitched onto the lapel.

"John? Where did you get this suit?" Karkat called to John. "Oh, that? I just saw it at the taylors and thought you'd like it." he said, walking into the room. When Karkat saw him, he knew he hadn't 'just seen it at the tailors'.

John's suit was also a replica of his prom clothes. The dark blue stitching in the grey cloth, the pearlescent blue tie, the goofy green ghost patch hand stitched onto the pocket.

"John..." Karkat sighed in a warning tone. John checked his watch and his expression changed to one of urgency. "Okay, no time to explain! Get dressed or we're gonna be late!" he shouted as he dashed down the stairs.

It was already dark when they reached the restaurant, but Karkat was thouroughly impressed. It was most certainly a high end place. John must've really pulled some strings to get them there on such short notice.

"Reservations for Egbert?" John said to the waiter manning the desk, flashing a toothy smile to Karkat as the waiter nodded and lead them to the outside tables. But he didn't stop there. He walked to the far end, secluded from the rest of the tables and walked into the garden.

Karkat was amazed at the scenery. The trees were nicely trimmed and the air smelled sweet like the flowers that bloomed all around. White paper lanterns hung ornately from the trees and they found themselves at a quiet and alone table by the koi pond. "Here you are. Your waiter will be here shortly." He said, turning away with a flourish and walking off.

"Here you are." John said, handing Karkat the bouquet he had picked up earlier. Karkat stared dumbfoundedly, reaching out to take it. "John...?"

"It's nothing." John said, watching as the waiter set glasses of water on the table.

"So, what do you think of this place? Pretty fancy, huh?" John asked with a smile, taking a sip from his glass. "It's gorgeous, and I don't think I want to know how much this costs. But what are you doing this for?" Karkat asked astonishedly, resting his chin in his palm. "You'll see later." John said, reaching across the table to hold Karkat's hand.

They talked lightheartedly as they ate, the moon hanging in the sky shone light across Karkat's pale face. His unruly, black hair matched the darkness of the sky around the stars and John couldn't think of anything more beautiful.

John stood as they finished eating, leading Karkat to the gazebo on the other side of the pond. He sat with Karkat on the marble bench, watching the fish swim in lazy circles. "Karkat?" He asked quietly, biting his bottom lip. His voice was suddenly quiet and soft, his face gentle as he stood from the bench. "What is it?" Karkat asked, mesmerized by John's behavior.

John knelt down on one knee and Karkat's heart thudded loudly in his chest. Karktat stood, letting John take his hands in his own.

"Karkat Vantas..." John whispered, a smile playing on his lips. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box of black velvet. "Will you do me the extrodinary honor of being my husband?"

Karkat couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face. He didn't trust his voice enough to speak, so he nodded vigorously. He held out his hand, watching as John slipped the golden band around his finger. John stood and Karkat threw his arms around his shoulders, kissing John.

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

People noticed the ring bands almost immediately. After all, it was a bit hard to hide something from snoops who never let up. For the most part, people tried to stay out of Karkat's and John's way. Some of the more unaccepting of the neighborhood gave then disapproving glares or scoffed when they met in public. But John and Karkat did their best to stay out of the public eyes.

Karkat suggested to John that they move, despite the handsome sum of money that they'd spent on the house. John wasn't fond of the idea, but he'd said that if it make Karkat more comfortable, then he would help him look for a new house.

Mrs. Cross, being an older woman, had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Karkat and John had expressed their genuine condolences, despite the hatred that had been imposed on them by the Cross family.

Things had been mostly peaceful.

John was sitting on the couch, switching through channels on the television. Karkat sat down next to him, settling against his side and sighing as John wrapped a gentle arm around him. "Do you really think moving would be a good idea? This house was fairly expensive." Karkat murmured against John's shoulder. John looked down at Karkat with an expression of concern. "I told you, dear, if you don't feel comfortable around this neighborhood then we'll move. I don't like it here either. I love you with all of my heart and I can't stand you being here where you could be in danger."

"I know. You've told me that. I just feel…. I don't know. Guilty, maybe?" Karkat said. John stroked Karkat's side lovingly and shooshed him. "There's no need to feel guilty. It's only a house. And it's a house that you're not safe in. I think it would be good to leave." John hummed, shifting so he was laying back. Karkat rested his cheek against John's chest and listened to John's heartbeat. John's heart always beat so slow and soothingly, noted Karkat to himself. It calmed him and he let his eyelids fall closed, taking a deep breath.

"It would be good to leave." Karkat repeated John's statement in a dreamy, half asleep way.

John smiled, kissing Karkat's forehead with soft and gentle lips. "Then we'll leave."


End file.
